Electrifying Love
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: A scientist nicknamed Shocky and her assistant TNT, AKA Boomy, make an invention that throws them into the Smurf's world. Shocky doesn't care to leave; Boomy can't decide. Two strange Smurfs with a love of electricity and explosions, they're about to have some whacky adventures. Meanwhile, Archaeologist has fallen in love with Shocky, but will she love him back?


The frizzy-haired, blonde, electric green-eyed scientist looked up with a familiar mad gleam in her eye as the device was being finished. Six short months of hard work, and soon it would be complete.

Her fellow scientist would be shocked and amazed, but what did she care? What should they expect from Dr. Giga Watts, or, as she was more commonly referred to, Shocky? She had already designed and built three working time machines, currently employed to the government to try and change history.

She knew for a fact they weren't supposed to be used, but no one listened to that part. Plenty of times people went back in time, fixing little mistakes. One man would stop himself having the affair that threatened to end his marriage, a woman stopping herself from that last tempting shot of bourbon.

"It's done!"

Shocky looked up at the sound of her assistant's excited shout. Thomas Nicholas Turner, or TNT, as his friends affectionately called him, stood before the grand beast of a machine.

It was done.

Shocky hurriedly put her soda down; her lunch could wait. She padded over, eagerly surveying it from all sides. "Perfect," she purred, her bright green eyes shining madly. "Absolutely perfect..."

TNT just stood there, allowing Shocky to have her moment. He knew the novelty of this creation made her feel like a kid in a candy store. Rockets? Boring. Jetpacks? Old school. Time machines? Yawn.

This, though... This was new and exciting and wonderful, and Shocky was enjoying every minute of it.

"Finally, my vision is complete!" the scientist cackled in a mad way.

TNT considered her. _It was complete when she first came up with it, _he thought coolly. _It always was. Building it was the hard part. _

It was true; Shocky's visions always needed only one quick paper design before being ready to build. She knew how to make it work, she knew how it should look and where every switch and dial and every knob was supposed to go.

"Finally!"

TNT smiled as he looked up at the machine. It was huge and grand, and even if you didn't know what it did it would still command respect. But if you did know, it was a thing to marvel.

"Want to see if it works?" Shocky asked eagerly.

"You already know it works," TNT teased.

"So what? Wanna she her in action?" Shocky demanded.

"Sure, let's start 'er up!" TNT agreed heartily.

He began pushing buttons and turning dials, watching as Shocky stood before the circular, mouth-like opening. Her frizzy hair which seemed to reflect her mood was practically shaking wih her excitement. "Finally," she breathed again. "Finally, it's done..."

The Portal Commandress was starting up, and all was going according to plan.

The Portal to a new dimension swirled before them. An eager, pleased cackle rose from Shocky's lips while TNT merely grinned excitedly.

They had known it would, but it didn't take away from the excitement of seeing it.

The Portal Commandress was ready.

Designed to allow travel between dimensions, and one was shown clearly now. A beautiful forest, a huge castle, and a run-down hovel nearby. It was perfect.

"Ready, TNT?"

"Ready, Shocky!"

Without so much as a backward glance, the two stepped together into the portal and left their technologically advanced world behind.

They felt themselves changing as they walked, and finally they arrived. Shocky breathed in the scent of the gigantic forest, it's skyscraper like trees...

She glanced at TNT, now small and blue. She had only a moment's shock to realize this when they heard a sucking sound.

The now shrunken and blue scientist and her assistant turned to see the Portal Commandress had stolen the portal away from them.

TNT gasped in horrified, yet awed, surprise.

Shocky just smiled.

"She worked perfectly."


End file.
